Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{90}+\sqrt{250}-\sqrt{10}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{90}+\sqrt{250}-\sqrt{10}$ $= \sqrt{9 \cdot 10}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 10}-\sqrt{10}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{10}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{10}-\sqrt{10}$ $= 3\sqrt{10}+5\sqrt{10}-\sqrt{10}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 3 + 5 - 1 )\sqrt{10} = 7\sqrt{10}$